


【AU】Delicate/精致之味 02

by Kathleen_719



Series: Delicate [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 因为明天不能接触电脑，那就今天把文发出来祝我自己生日快乐吧~~这篇文并非线性叙事，以总决赛为主，夹杂各种片段。





	【AU】Delicate/精致之味 02

　　Chapter Two  
　　06  
　　“Hello， Loki。你给我们准备了什么？”  
　　说话的是Barton，他旁边跟着嘴角带笑但掩不住好奇神色的业界大亨Tony·Stark。不等参赛者回答，后者很快就在脑海中模拟出对方这道头盘该有的味道。  
　　短颈蛤（little neck clam），也叫圆蛤、硬蛤、细纹蛤，是蛤蜊家族中滋味浓郁、最具海洋味道的一款；当蛤蜊在滚烫的水中打开它们硬脆的外壳露出嫩黄奶白的珍珠肉时，其实蛤蜊的精华也已融到水中，白开水从平淡一瞬间得到升华。  
　　而用这种蛤蜊汤去煮小番茄，高汤必然鲜香甜酸一应俱全。再加上墨鱼汁天使面……让人不食指大动都难。  
　　“墨鱼汁天使面，搭配煎得金黄的蒜片；在增加风味方面，我会用新鲜鱿鱼和短颈蛤。总之，我会呈现给你们一道口味丰富但不会腻滞，极具个人特色的头盘。”  
　　Loki虽然在回答，但他揉面团的动作没有停下来，白皙的手指在乌黑的面团上搓揉，竟是有别样的美感。  
　　“我很好奇，你挑墨鱼汁天使面做头盘，是为了让我眼前一亮吗？”这句话也只有自信且自恋到极致的Tony·Stark才能问得出口。  
　　毫不意外，Barton看到了Mr. Laufeyson那个快要翻到后脑勺的白眼，心里不禁大乐。Loki·Laufeyson何许人也，狂是他的本色，就是面对业界都争相巴结的大佬也一样。  
　　“我做墨鱼汁天使面是因为我喜欢墨鱼汁的铁锈味，加上海鲜与番茄，将是味蕾的盛宴。”  
　　没有把“我才不管是谁会品尝我的菜肴”和“无论谁都会折服在我的美食之下”这两句话宣之于口，Loki其实已经给Tony不少面子了。  
　　当然，Mr. Stark不会知道这点。  
　　  
　　07  
　　“母亲的味道是你烹调的启蒙吗？”Barton根据提词器的指示问道。  
　　“嗯，可以这么说。”Loki回答，“虽然母亲等闲不会下厨。”  
　　黑发男子一边说一边不自觉抬头去看站在二楼观众席上的母亲Farbauti，嘴角第一次露出浅浅的笑意来。  
　　他没想到母亲会来。  
　　他们家也是“体面人家”，在电视上参加真人秀本来就被认为“失礼”，反正他爹Laufey是这么认为的。父子俩就这件事交锋过几次——在电话中，谁也说服不了谁，因此Loki都做好心理准备，他会成为Masterchef历史上第一位没有家人朋友到现在观赛加油的总决赛选手。  
　　但是，非常看重Laufey意见的Farbauti还是来了。  
　　母亲时而注视自己时而又与旁边那位有着与Thor一样的金发的贵妇人聊天。Loki是没想到，Thor的观赛席上也只有母亲Frigga一人。  
　　这算是他们的又一个共同点吗？  
　　见到Frigga朝这边露出友善的微笑，Mr. Laufeyson礼貌地点头回应后目光不觉落到隔壁料理台的主人身上。  
　　无独有偶，正在专心搅拌新鲜的、刚从壳里挖出来的、黄澄澄的海胆的男人，突然转过头来。  
　　四目相对虽然只有短短一秒，却足够令紧张跃动的心跳无来由再次加速。  
　　当Loki·Laufeyson再次回过神来时，就只听到Tony·Stark说的一句“注意调味和面条的柔韧度，毕竟这是新鲜手工面。Good Luck。”  
　　评判离去，Loki又再度沉浸在精神紧绷的专注工作思绪中去。  
　　原本，Masterchef的头衔Mr. Laufeyson不太看重，但是现在他想赢。  
　　赢了，他才能回应Thor·Odinson的那一句话。  
　　  
　　08  
　　真人秀一般都展示幕前竞赛，而不甚涉及比赛外的半封闭生活，但也有例外。  
　　例如ANTM——America's Next Top Model，全美超模大赛。漂亮锐利又自我的年轻女人在公寓里抬头不见低头见，当中的张力、“不经意”的捉对厮杀，分分钟比幕前的走秀更精彩。  
　　不过Masterchef不是那种真人秀，因为参加者没限定必须是年轻女人。  
　　两个粗壮如熊的男人互相干架可比不上两个金发甜心面带微笑的明嘲暗讽来得有看头。  
　　也多得这样，Masterchef Building（厨艺大师专用公寓）起码是个可以避开摄像头，让参赛者放松身心的私密地方。  
　　当然，因为经费问题，参赛者还是要两人一间房，毕竟一开始有一百位参赛者呢。  
　　Thor·Odinson的室友刚好就是Loki·Laufeyson。  
　　幸运的是，他们这对室友待到了最后。  
　　彼此都不需要如旁人般频繁更换同享一间卧室的人。  
　　尽管二人表现出来的性格相当南辕北辙。  
　　  
　　09  
　　Loki·Laufeyson是这一季公认的狂人。  
　　长相俊美，气质高华，舌浸毒液。  
　　就是那种通俗小说里，女人会甘心情愿为之飞蛾扑火至身心俱伤也不在乎的类型。  
　　不过，现实可不是小说。  
　　Mr. Laufeyson那任性有时甚至可以用乖张来形容的举动，四处燃起斗争的火苗且不惧怕冲突的处事作风使得他成为最“避之则吉”的人物，收获所有参赛者的敌视，除了Thor·Odinson。  
　　上东区出身的贵公子自有过人的涵养功夫，守礼克己，和Loki简直是两个极端。  
　　也不知道是性格使然还是心机深沉，Mr. Odinson对Mr. Laufeyson的挖苦嘲讽从不回嘴，只是笑笑便过去了，无论在镜头前还是在镜头后，甚至在房间内二人独处时也一样。  
　　Loki对着Thor时真乃有力气没地方使，无论怎么变着花样挑衅都收效甚微。他不明白为什么会有Thor这样的人，能容忍毒舌又喜怒无常的自己。  
　　  
　　单是这样还好。  
　　Loki一开始并未表现出绝对的实力，不像Thor或Stephen·Strange（Loki给他的绰号是“The” Doctor，用来嘲讽身为医生又是博士的高级知识分子的Dr. Strange），接二连三赢下Mistery Box（神秘盒，通常是限定食材）的挑战，也有几次赢下淘汰赛得以在团体挑战赛中担任队长的荣耀。  
　　Loki一直都表现得中规中矩，不算突出也不会发挥失常以致掉到被评委二选一淘汰的难堪境地。在电视中播出的后期剪辑画面里，经常会有Loki毒舌点评或吐槽其他选手的采访镜头，但评委试吃他菜肴的镜头则到节目中段都基本欠奉。  
　　就是这么一个不讨人喜欢又看不出有绝对实力的人，会在团体赛里成为各队长都弃之如履、避之则吉的对象，简直是理所当然的事情。  
　　除了Thor·Odinson。  
　　只要Mr. Odinson成为队长，他第一个展览的队员必然是Mr. Laufeyson。  
　　从无例外。  
　　  
　　10  
　　“团队里的其他人不喜欢和我组队。”  
　　Loki在准备烤肉酱汁时，避开摄影镜头跟身旁的金发男子咬耳朵。他们身高相仿，要说悄悄话不费吹灰之力且隐藏良好。  
　　“又不是民主选举，他们喜不喜欢我的决定都要接受。”  
　　金发男子回答时头也不抬。切洋葱时发出的利索声音混合Thor低沉的嗓音，让答案有一种掷地有声的固执感。  
　　Loki耸耸肩，又换了个问题。  
　　“你确定让Vision去处理汉堡肉是个好主意？”  
　　“只是纯牛肉汉堡，这么简单的事情，Vision不可能处理不好。况且，还有绞肉机呢，又不是人手剁肉……Wanda也会帮忙。”  
　　Thor微微侧头用眼角余光去看绞肉机前的队友，确保牛肉正有序变成绞肉。  
　　“老实说，我还以为你会像‘The’ Doctor一样，做猪牛肉混合的汉堡。毕竟那才更应该是摆得上台面，符合‘Masterchef’标准的汉堡。”  
　　Mr. Laufeyson在说“Masterchef”这个词的时候那种嘲讽的语调既刻薄又高贵，混合成迷人的迷惑。  
　　“但我们的评判可不是‘Masterchef’。”  
　　  
　　今天的团体赛是为100名公路摩托骑手们准备最美式的午餐：汉堡包。  
　　最先拿下51票的队伍就能获胜并避免参加淘汰赛的命运。  
　　Thor作为队长，他的策略很简单：烹调纯正的美式汉堡——也就是用100%美国纯牛肉（8份牛肉加2份牛脂肪）做汉堡扒，除了盐和胡椒什么都不加。  
　　汉堡的味道来自Loki负责的辣烤肉酱。  
　　配搭汉堡的有经典拍档薯条（切得非常粗犷肥大），还有一份简单的美乃滋卷心菜沙拉。  
　　  
　　单看这份菜谱，还真想不到是饮食精致的Thor·Odinson会提出来的，反而更像布鲁克林区小子Sam的提议。  
　　尤其对比强烈的是另一边Dr. Strange的加蓝纹知识的猪牛肉汉堡扒搭配田园蔬菜和苗条如现代人的薯条，这怎么看都更符合Delicate（精致之味）的要求。  
　　结果如何，可得等真刀真枪拼过才能知晓。  
　　  
　　厨房架设在户外，六月的太阳已经能晒得人眼花，更何况还要在火炉旁烹饪，那就更热浪逼人。  
　　Loki正专心地煸炒酱汁的关键味道来源——高汤所需要用到的香味蔬菜。  
　　翠绿的芹菜、橙红的胡萝卜与雪白的洋葱中间夹杂着大量红艳的墨西哥辣椒，一捆混合了迷迭香、鼠尾草、莳萝和罗勒的香料束迸发出的香料的辛辣之味，刺激着炉子周围人员的嗅觉，使得他们不禁分一下心来追寻香味的来源。  
　　炒蔬菜的好坏决定了高汤的鲜甜程度，半点马虎不得。  
　　炉火与阳光的炙烤下，Loki的汗水沿着被烘成粉红色的脸颊一直往下滑。嗓子干得要冒烟，但他不能离开半步。酱汁是他的责任，即便不为回报Thor的信任，也要为自己的价值正名。  
　　“你的高汤煮得真出色，Mr. Laufeyson。”  
　　不知为何，对所有人都亲切称呼名字的Thor有时候会喜欢用“Mr. Laufeyson”来称呼Loki，而他的上东区口音还偏生该死的性感。  
　　伴随赞赏而来的，是一条明显沾过冷水的冰凉毛巾和一杯清水。身为队长，Mr. Odinson要照应全场，看管把控整体的分工，确保每个人每个步骤都在正常行驶线上，是需要全身心投入的重要角色。如此情况下，金发男子仍能提供一杯解渴的清水，贴心如此Loki对他另眼相看也属正常。  
　　“你的辣酱将会成为我们取胜的关键哦，请继续努力，Loki。”Thor临走开前拍了拍Loki左边的肩膀。  
　　“交给我咯。”Loki倒也同意对方的话。  
　　  
　　美味又刺激得恰到好处的辣酱，丰腴不干柴的可口汉堡扒，加黄油稍稍煎香的汉堡包，Thor适时的拉票与Loki突发奇想的提供“双份辣酱”促销……Thor·Odinson第一次以队长身份赢下团体挑战赛。  
　　阳光下金发男子的笑容灿烂，比阳光更耀目三分。  
　　  
　　TBC  
　　


End file.
